Samus
'''Samus Aran is a character in Super Mario Bros. Crossover. She originally appeared in the Metroid ''games. Along with SOPHIA III, she was the first character to have limited missiles. Controls *Pressing the Left or Right buttons will cause Samus to move left or right. *Pressing the Jump button will cause Samus to jump. While holding Left or Right, pressing the Jump button will cause Samus to flip while jumping. **While Samus is in the air, pressing the Down button will cause her to morph into a ball. ***Note that this does not work if the Classic Samus cheat is turned on. *Pressing the Down button will cause Samus to crouch. While Samus is crouching, pressing the Down button will cause her to morph into a ball. **While the Classic Samus cheat is turned on, pressing the Down button will cause Samus to morph into a ball. *Pressing the Attack button will cause Samus to shoot her stun gun. **Pressing Up + Attack will cause Samus to shoot her stun gun upwards. **While morphed into a ball, pressing the Attack button will cause Samus to drop a bomb. *Pressing the Special button will cause Samus to shoot a missile. *While the Classic Samus cheat is turned on, pressing the Select button will causes Samus to equip Missiles (this changes her color), and she can fire Missiles using Attack. *Pressing the Select button again will unequip the Missiles. * Power-Ups **{| border="0" cellpadding="10" cellspacing="0" style="line-height:19.1875px;" Beam *Allows Samus to shoot beams a short distance **Damage: 150 *Samus begins with this Mushroom *Provides Samus with one extra hit *Allows Samus to pick up other power-ups *Restores most items lost from getting hit *Provides Samus with Long Beam, which allows her beam to shoot across the entire screen Missles *Allows Samus to shoot missiles **Pierces armor **Damage: 400 *Obtained as an enemy drop **Provides 2 missiles on pickup **Can carry a maximum of 40 Bomb Expansion Allows Samus to carry a maximum of 99 Missiles Ice Beam *Allows Samus' beam to freeze enemies **Samus can stand on frozen enemies **Damage: 150 Wave Beam *Causes Samus' beam to shoot in a zigzag pattern, moving up and down rapidly as it shoots across the screen **Damage: 150 Screw Attack *Allows Samus to damage enemies while spin jumping. Not to be confused with the website of the same name. **Pierces armor **Damage: Over 9000 'Varia Suit' *Allows Samus to pass through firebars without being damaged Starman *Samus becomes invincible for a limited time, enabling her to defeat enemies by touching them *Grants Samus unlimited missiles for the duration of the invincibility Skins Currently in the Game *Samus Aran (8-bit, from ''Metroid) *Samus Aran (16-bit, custom made based on Super Metroid) *Samus Aran (GB, from Metroid 2: Return of Samus) *Samus Aran (8-bit, recolor based on Super Mario Bros. Special) *Samus Aran (8-bit, inspired by Atari) *Samus Aran (No Suit) (8-bit, from Metroid) *Samus Aran (No Suit) (16-bit, custom made based on Metroid) *Samus Aran (No Suit) (16-bit, custom made based on Super Metroid) *Zero Suit Samus (8-bit, custom made based on Metroid: Zero Mission) *Dark Samus (16-bit, custom by Ryuza, based on Metroid Prime 3) *Pit (8-bit, from Kid Icarus) Tips for this *With Samus, you can get to any height by bomb jumping. To bomb jump, lay a bomb, then lay another right before the first one explodes. **You can bomb jump diagonally, if you move slightly to the left or right while bombing. **You can "spider ball" on ceilings by bomb jumping horizontally; mastering this can be tricky. **If you hit an invisible block while bomb jumping, it will not be triggered until your bomb hits it. **You can unmorph in the middle of a bomb jump and shoot stuff; mastering this can be tricky. **Set a bomb immediately when descending from peak of jump, then jump again for extra height. **You can bomb jump from left to right to left to right (or vice versa) and so forth. *Don't try to use the Screw Attack on grounded enemies, it will cancel before you hit them. *On amphibious Cheep Cheep levels, continuously move and shoot up. This will prevent most Cheep Cheeps from hitting you on their way down. *Choose wisely which beam you want to use: Wave Beam or Freeze Beam? **The Wave Beam allows Samus to do maximum damage and its wave motion is effective against swarms of enemies. **The Freeze Beam is not as powerful as the Wave Beam, but is used to strategically get way through levels by changing enemies into platforms. Original Game *Samus Aran is from Metroid for the NES. Gallery Category:Super Mario Bros. Crossover Characters